


i will choke on my own blood

by coldhugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with an unhappy ending, Character Death, Death, Kisses, M/M, Sad Ending, Suffering, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, f for dream lols, sad kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhugs/pseuds/coldhugs
Summary: And Dream is inlove.Or, a very short one-shot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	i will choke on my own blood

**Author's Note:**

> god i love angst

"I love you," Dream breathes, between the sound of war and blood and shouting. War is never silent, and when there is no misery and bloodshed, there are sobs and sleeves that are stained with blood that is not yours. War is not silent - for even when there is no sound that you can hear, actions speak louder than words, and that is all that matters.

"Yeah," George acknowledges. "You do."

And it is a bitter grin that adorns Dream's face, mocking himself in every way possible. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. He ignores the wet feeling in his eyes. "I do," he repeats. "I love you. But you don't love me, do you?" George doesn't quite look him in the eye. Dream shouldn't have asked when they both knew the answer. 

George just hums (beautiful-) and plays with Dream's hair. Bastard is probably thinking about how annoying it'll be to clean the blade stuck in Dream at the moment. It is suffocating, really, to be killed at the hand of your love. (And yet peaceful, to die in the arms of the person you love.) "Isn't that why you never, you know, told me? Because you know."

He nods weakly. He'd known, and George had known, and Sapnap had known too. The youngest of all three was likely out and about, away from the two. It makes him upset that he can't say his goodbyes to Sapnap, but this is fine too. 

Dream reaches for George's hands, interlacing it with his own. George does not resist. "I love you."

"You already told me that."

"I still love you. I'll tell you a million times over, George."

The brunette rolls his eyes, but kisses Dream's hand nonetheless. "Fine. I love you. Platonically," George adds. Really, how awful. Even when Dream is dying, you still have to insist that every feeling you hold for Dream is platonic. It's true. It is. But you won't grant a dying dream? Dream's lips curl into a smile, laughing through the pain firing up in his chest. 

"I love you. Romantically." 

"I know, Dream."

"I still love you. I'll tell you a mil-"

"Shut up."

Bubbly laughter escapes both of them, even as Dream can taste the bitter iron of his own blood in his mouth and George's blouse is stained in a red that isn't quite his own. Neither of them make the attempt to get up. They are content, as awful as it is.

Then, George carefully wraps his arms around Dream. Oh. He's hugging him. They're hugging, and Dream can't stop. That watery feeling in his eyes return, and George's shoulder is getting wet. By his blood or tears, Dream isn't certain. 

"I'm sorry," the shorter sighs. "You just... you know, there wasn't all that choice. I didn't want to, but sometimes you have to do what's for the best." Yeah. He... he can understand that. That's probably how Tubbo felt when he exiled Tommy - he didn't want to, but that was the logical choice.

"It's okay." Dream runs a hand through George's hair. "You're fine. We're fine."

"Aren't you dying, Dream?"

He snorts. "That's fine." 

And Dream is in _love._


End file.
